Je n'ai pas laissé mourir cette flamme de désir
by Leila Nox Fleuret
Summary: L'elfe sylvain lui a toujours semblé mystérieux, insaisissable. Et ni le temps, ni la sagesse, ni la bienséance ne sauraient éteindre sa fascination pour le prince de Mirkwood. Une fascination qui le consume depuis leur rencontre, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.
1. Chapter 1

**Je n'ai pas laissé mourir cette flamme de désir**

**Rappel du résumé :** L'elfe sylvain lui a toujours semblé précieux, mystérieux, insaisissable. Et ni le temps, ni la sagesse, ni la bienséance ne sauraient éteindre la fascination dévorante que le prince de Mirkwood exerce sur lui depuis leur rencontre, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et ses personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Le titre de la fiction est une traduction de « Silsila Ye Chaahat ka », une chanson tirée du film Devdas.

**Pairing** : Aragorn x Legolas, au cas où des doutes subsisteraient ^^

_Si certains faits, ou événements chronologiques sont inexacts, cela peut relever d'un choix narratif (notamment la relation Arwen/Aragorn), ou parfois même d'une faute de ma part (personne n'est parfait). Cette histoire doit être prise telle qu'elle est : une fiction._

_Les avis, encouragements, critiques constructives, et autres, seront très appréciés._

* * *

**Prologue : le retour d'un capitaine, l'arrivée d'un prince**

Après un long voyage, le glorieux guerrier traversait à cheval la rivière Bruinen par son gué. Il rentrait chez lui, et il n'était pas seul.

Le guerrier était Glorfindel, capitaine de Fendeval. Il avait l'allure fière, de longs cheveux d'un or éclatant, le regard heureux. Une cape d'un bleu profond couvrait ses épaules et tombait de part et d'autres de son plastron d'argent, dont les ornements dorés faisaient rebondir les rayons du soleil au gré des claquements de sabot de son étalon noir de jais. Le manche d'or de son épée large, accrochée au cheval, tapotait sa cuisse au rythme du pas. Le deuxième cavalier avait l'allure plus discrète, comme s'il ne demandait qu'à retrouver les forêts et s'y fondre. Il portait des couleurs d'un vert sombres, tirant sur le brun, accordées à l'automne tombé depuis un mois déjà. Un carcan à moitié vide et un arc longiligne, en bois de chêne, étaient noués à son dos. Une large capuche de lin couvrait sa tête, projetant une ombre dévorant la moitié de son visage. On n'en distinguait qu'un sourire serein flottant sur des lèvres roses au tracé élégant.

Au bout de longues minutes de marche, les deux amis virent les premiers édifices surélevés de pierres, de marbre, et de bois clairs, et les balcons alignés qui offraient une magnifique vue sur l'ensemble des monts environnants. Ensemble, ils franchirent l'orée de la ville. Leur venue était attendue. Leur venue n'était pas passée inaperçue.

« Glorfindel ! Glorfindel ! »

Un jeune garçon descendait les escaliers en marbre longeant la falaise à vive allure. Il était déjà en bon chemin quand les elfes arrêtèrent leur cheval. Arrivé au même niveau que le guerrier, l'enfant poursuivit sa course comme s'il comptait se jeter sous les sabots de celui de Glorfindel. Le soldat passa une jambe par-dessus l'encolure de son étalon et en descendit souplement sur le sol dallé de pierres, couvert d'un léger tapis de feuilles mortes. Il se tint ainsi juste en face du garçon.

« Bonjour Estel »

« J'attendais votre retour ! Vous disiez que vous m'apprendriez à me servir d'une épée ! »

Glorfindel avait un visage engageant et joyeux, qui ferait même oublier à ses compères le poids de son âge, et le nombre de guerres qu'il avait connu.

Un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres en constatant l'enthousiasme que soulevait le retour du capitaine, Legolas Vertefeuille resta en retrait et descendit à son tour de cheval, un élégant palomino d'un alezan très clair. Il desserra ses sangles et caressa sa crinière blanche en lui murmurant des paroles elfiques. Un remerciement, une excuse, et la promesse qu'il serait chevauché à cru pour son retour à Mirkwood.

« Comment comptez-vous apprendre un jour, jeune Estel, si les armes que vous utilisez ne vous sont pas adaptées. Celle-ci est bien trop lourde pour vous ! » déclara Glorfindel en lui prenant l'arme des mains.

Legolas jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans leur direction. Il n'avait jamais vu l'enfant auparavant. Etonnamment, c'était un humain. Le garçon avait les cheveux bruns, le visage rayonnant comme un soleil d'été, et les yeux d'un gris acier. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans et disposait de l'enthousiasme et l'insouciance que l'on prête à tous les humains de son âge. Un jeune écuyer, arrivé presque aussi promptement que lui pour accomplir sa tâche, récupéra les rennes du cheval de Glorfindel. Legolas lui céda également les siennes en le remerciant, avant de lever les yeux vers la troisième personne qui se présentait à eux.

Le Seigneur Elrond descendait à son tour les marches menant à la cour d'accueil, sans se presser. Une aura vénérable émanait de sa personne. Son visage en disait aussi peu sur son âge que ses confrères, mais il portait dans son regard gris nuageux une sagesse infinie, ainsi que le souvenir d'un passé chargé de gaieté et de peine. Glorfindel s'inclina devant lui, et le salua par les formules sindarines les plus respectueuses. Puis, le capitaine se fit ombre en se postant silencieusement à côté de la première hampe en bois, qui soutenait la longue rambarde d'escaliers façonnés en somptueuses arabesques.

Estel se tut. Son regard se porta sur l'elfe inconnu, grand et élancé. Il revêtait des habits de lin aux couleurs de la nature, surmontés par une cape d'un vert sombre. Il s'était déchargé de sa capuche et révélait une chevelure dorée aussi éclatante que celle de Glorfindel, demi-attachée. Deux fines tresses partaient de ses tempes et cerclaient les côtés de sa tête. Ce corps grand respirait la sérénité et la bienveillance. Estel fut saisi par la beauté séraphique du visage qu'il présentait. Elle dépassait tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors, y compris celle de l'Undomiel, à son humble avis. L'elfe avait une peau laiteuse, des sourcils droits légèrement arqués à l'extrémité, des yeux d'un bleu saisissant comme un ciel sans nuage, au regard perçant, des lèvres rosés, finement dessinées, et une mâchoire marquée. Ce faciès semblait avoir été sculpté par un artiste aimant, passionné, hérétique.

Estel avait l'impression que l'elfe ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il s'approchait du maître des lieux qui avait toute son attention. À tout seigneur, tout honneur, certes, mais le jeune garçon en fut quelque peu amer. L'illustre brun et le magnifique blond se faisaient face.

« _Mae govannen Legolas_ » dit Elrond. « C'est toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir. »

Legolas porta la main à son cœur en inclinant respectueusement la tête, paupières closes. Puis, il abaissa la main en rouvrant son regard serein vers Elrond. Ses moindres faits et gestes respiraient grâce et noblesse. Estel les suivait des yeux avec attention. Il resta suspendu à ses lèvres quand Legolas parla à son tour.

« Les premières feuilles brunies d'automne sont tombées, mais la beauté d'Imladris jamais ne tarit », complimenta t-il chaleureusement.

Il s'était exprimé dans la langue commune des humains de l'Ouest par égard pour celui présent avec eux. La voix de l'elfe était paisible, doucereuse, aussi apaisante qu'un chant.

Une discrète lueur de fierté étincela dans le regard d'Elrond. Il était en grande partie responsable de l'emplacement, l'architecture et la disposition de Fondcombe, le compliment le touchait donc assez directement.

« Rien n'a changé depuis ma dernière venue… à peu de choses près » ajouta Legolas, un discret sourire mutin flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il y eut comme un échange silencieux entre les deux elfes. Menton levé vers les grands, Estel regarda successivement son père adoptif et Legolas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté une information. Contrairement au seigneur, il n'avait pas saisi que le changement opéré au sein de Rivendell n'était autre qu'une référence à sa présence à lui, un humain. Sans réclamer effrontément l'identité du jeune individu, nouveau pour lui, Legolas avait amené subtilement le sujet.

Le garçon sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules tandis que son père adoptif se plaçait derrière lui.

« Legolas, je vous présente mon fils, Estel. »

Le regard du prince resta rivé vers Elrond une seconde supplémentaire. L'expression polie et bienveillante de son visage n'avait pas changé d'un millimètre. Ses pensées étaient indéchiffrables, hermétiques à toute tentative de lecture qu'Estel tentait désespérément d'opérer durant ce court instant de silence. Il était loin de se douter que le prince était curieux à son sujet. Dans quelles circonstances Elrond avait choisi de prendre un humain sous son aile ? Legolas n'aurait jamais l'indiscrétion de poser la moindre question. Il s'en garda bien.

Lentement, le prince baissa le visage pour accorder son attention au jeune garçon. L'azur rencontra pour la première fois l'acier, et le sonda.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Estel », dit-il avec toute la politesse et la bienveillance que méritait un fils du Seigneur Elrond.

« Estel, Legolas est le prince de Mirkwood » informa ensuite le paternel à l'intention du garçon.

_Prince ?_ songea Estel. Le titre était toujours impressionnant à entendre, mais venant d'un elfe de l'allure et de la stature de Legolas, on ne pouvait en attendre moins.

« _Caun Legolas, elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo_*», répondit l'enfant avec un accent quasiment parfait. (Ndlr* : « Prince Legolas, une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre »)

Estel voulait faire bonne impression devant le prince. Il trouvait également que cette formule de politesse était des plus appropriée à ce qu'il ressentait, et à ce que Legolas méritait d'entendre. Il fut heureux de voir son sourire s'accentuer furtivement. Estel l'avait agréablement surpris et ce fut à son tour de sourire un peu, de contentement. Elrond rompit le charme en s'adressant de nouveau à Legolas.

« Les nouvelles que vous amenez ici ne sont pas excellentes, mais n'ayez crainte, vous en apporterez de meilleures chez vous », promit-il « Allons discuter. »

Ces mots parfaitement honnêtes sous-entendaient une gravité que le jeune Estel ne pouvait qu'à peine entrapercevoir. Les elfes étaient très réservés dans l'expression de leur sentiment. Les temps s'assombrissaient, la menace grandissait, mais ils ne semblaient jamais contrariés. Estel, lui, pouvait bouder d'un rien. Il vivait à Rivendell depuis qu'il avait un peu plus de deux ans, et malgré ce jeune âge, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait appris de ses hôtes.

Le seigneur pivota légèrement, invitant tacitement l'elfe à le suivre. Legolas marcha à ses côtés. Sur les talons d'Elrond et Legolas, Estel et Glorfindel suivirent le mouvement.

« Je resterai trois jours. Je ne peux me permettre davantage » informa le prince.

Le fait qu'il continue de s'exprimer dans la langue natale d'Estel montrait qu'il avait encore de l'égard pour lui. C'était là son seul réconfort, car il se sentait à nouveau laissé de côté. Cela ne le dérangeait guère en temps normal, d'être de trop dans une conversation entre grands. Mais pour cette fois, presque narcissiquement, il aurait aimé un peu plus d'attention de la part de leur invité.

« Votre départ coïncide avec celui des troupes que Rivendell offre au roi Thranduil. Serait-ce un défaut de confiance ? » s'amusa Elrond en tournant la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

Legolas leva légèrement les yeux. À quelques kilomètres de là, depuis le long balcon des jardins suspendus, se tenaient Elladan et Elrohir qui les observaient avec un petit sourire qu'Estel ne pouvait distinguer. Les fils d'Elrond faisaient partie des troupes qui marcheraient vers la Forêt Noire pour prêter main forte. Même s'il les regardait, c'est au seigneur que Legolas s'adressa :

« Jamais. Je sais que vous souhaitez autant que moi déloger les forces de Sauron de la forteresse de Dol Guldur. »

Le capitaine se permit d'intervenir pour appuyer les propos du prince.

« Les chemins n'étant plus sûrs, Legolas craignait que ma route soit semée d'embûche. Il m'a fait l'honneur de me raccompagner », dit-il pour expliquer sa présence, tandis qu'un retour à Mirlwood aurait été plus propice en vue de la bataille qui approchait.

« Après l'aide que vous nous avez apportée, c'était la moindre des choses » répondit Legolas en lui jetant un coup d'œil bienveillant par-dessus son épaule.

Les elfes discutèrent entre eux tandis que le jeune Estel les suivait en silence, observant la longue chevelure dorée de Legolas. Il remarqua une autre tresse nouée dans la demi-queue, à l'arrière, dont la disposition évoquait les nervures d'une feuille. Le prince l'intriguait. Estel voulait en apprendre plus sur lui. Quel royaume était Mirkwood ? Son père était le roi Thranduil qu'avait mentionné Elrond ? Allait-il y avoir une bataille à la forteresse de Dol Guldur (où était-ce donc ?!) ? Est-ce que Legolas la mènerait ?

« Estel, tu es encore bien jeune » dit Elrond. Le garçon perdu dans ses pensées se figea. Il releva soudainement les yeux. Les trois elfes s'étaient également immobilisés, et le regardaient. « Mais puisque tu insistes, pourquoi ne pas commencer ton entrainement avec Ezeliem ?

Estel comprit avec regret que leurs routes devraient se séparer là. Il hocha la tête et pivota légèrement pour toiser le capitaine, plus proche de lui.

« Glorfindel, pourrez-vous compléter cet enseignement ? »

L'intéressé hocha la tête avec un sourire. Les trois ainés songèrent que là étaient les derniers mots du jeune garçon, mais il n'en avait point fini. Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau à son interpellation.

« Prince Legolas, je présume que votre spécialité est le tir à l'arc » Le prince se retourna vers lui et hocha la tête à son tour, neutre, bien que ses lèvres avaient encore l'esquisse discrète d'un sourire. « Pourrez-vous m'apprendre également ? »

Glorfindel se garda de faire remarquer qu'il était lui-même vétéran en la matière. Il avait bien compris que le petit souhaitait faire plus ample connaissance avec le prince, en créature curieuse qu'il était.

Un éclat de malice illumina le regard bleu de Legolas. Il défit son arc accroché à son dos, ainsi que son carquois.

« L'archerie est un art complexe qui requiert patience, force, précision, et qui n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Votre première leçon consistera à le réaliser par vous-même » dit-il en les lui présentant.

Estel l'observa. L'acier scintillant d'admiration et de reconnaissance se plongea dans l'azur mutin. Puis, il se saisit des artefacts avec précaution, son index effleura la peau de l'elfe, douce comme le satin. L'arc était grand, il faisait presque sa taille.

« Je vous retrouve demain », dit le prince.

L'humain battit des cils et resta sur place tandis que ses ainés s'éloignaient de lui. Ce n'était pas encore la mi-journée, or il réalisait qu'il ne reverrait l'elfe que le lendemain. La déception s'empara du visage d'Estel.

Après un soupir, il tourna les talons et parcourut les allées à l'air libre. Il s'arrêta un moment et s'approcha du balcon qu'il longeait. Il posa la main dessus et regarda les loggias aux façades blanches sur le côté de la falaise, vers lesquelles s'étaient dirigés Elrond, Glorfindel, et Legolas. Il attendit un moment. Il ne percevait aucun mouvement dans les fentes. Sa vue misérable d'humain n'y distinguait rien. Dépité, Estel se rendit à l'armurerie gardée par Ezeliem. Assis à l'extrémité droite d'une table de bois présentant diverses armes elfiques d'or, d'argent, de métaux précieux, l'elfe nettoyait une dague avec la plus grande attention.

« Bonjour Estel » dit-il sans le regarder.

Estel le salua également et s'avança dans le grand hall. Il observa les cibles plaquées à un des murs. Elles n'étaient transpercées qu'en leur centre. Les elfes s'en servaient pour tester les nouveaux arcs quand ils en avaient à disposition. Estel se plaça à distance très raisonnable de l'un d'eux. Il enfila le carquois et le plaça dans son dos. Sa main passa par-dessus son épaule et il tatonna quelques secondes avant d'attraper une flèche.

Estel tenta d'imiter la position qu'il avait vue de nombreuses fois… en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à tirer correctement la corde de l'arc, tout en y tenant la flèche… comment devait-elle seulement se positionner ? Les doigts du garçon tripotèrent longuement les objets pour essayer de trouver la position convenable.

Il sentit quelques coups d'œil chargés de jugement dans son dos, mais n'y prêta guère attention.

« Comptez-vous me demander de l'aide à un moment, Estel ? » interrogea finalement Ezeliem.

Le garçon cilla. Ses yeux gris, qui ne quittaient pas la cible, se teintèrent d'amusement.

« L'archerie est un art complexe et ma première leçon consiste à le découvrir par moi-même » répondit-il, en bon élève. « Sans vos conseils. Merci Ezeliem », ajouta t-il poliment.

« Cela fait plusieurs minutes que vous êtes planté là, et je n'ai vu aucune flèche voler. »

« Êtes-vous déjà lassé de me voir ? Je ne fais que commencer », taquina le garçon avec amusement.

Glorfindel avait gardé avec lui l'épée trop lourde qu'Estel avait amenée. Le garçon en demanderait une plus légère à Ezeliem plus tard, pourquoi pas une longue dague d'ailleurs. Il accepterait l'aide de l'elfe pour son maniement. Mais en ce qui concernait l'arc, l'enfant voulait tout apprendre de Legolas.

« Vos mains sont mal positionnées. »

Le regard d'Estel se perdit un instant sur le côté tandis qu'il esquissait un petit sourire pensif au souvenir du prince.

« Mon professeur me corrigera. »

« Glorfindel a beaucoup de patience avec vous. »

Gardant son sourire, Estel ne le corrigea pas sur l'identité de son enseignant pour cet art. Silencieux, le garçon tenta de bander l'arc plus convenablement. Cependant, la flèche tomba. Cela lui semblait pourtant si aisé quand il voyait un elfe le faire ! Ce n'était qu'un mirage, un piège dans lequel il était tombé. Estel n'avait que peu de force, à peu près aucune précision… et même la patience semblait cruellement lui manquer, alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à revoir le prince.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un grand merci pour les encouragements, j'en avais besoin : cette suite fut fastidieuse à rédiger (et d'autant plus à relire) ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Celui qui court sur les traces du sinda**

Le temps était devenu son pire ennemi. Trois jours, avait dit le prince. N'en restait que deux. Pour la première fois de toute son enfance, Estel fut très matinal le lendemain de l'arrivée de l'elfe sylvain — pas aussi matinal qu'il l'aurait espéré, car il avait manqué les chants elfiques de l'aube, mais tout de même. À peine émergé du sommeil, l'enfant se défit prestement de ses draps immaculés et courut tirer d'un coup sec le rideau d'un blanc laiteux. Une lumière aveuglante pénétra immédiatement dans la pièce. Le garçon plissa les paupières en levant une main pour faire de l'ombre à son visage. Grimaçant toujours un peu, il admira Imladris depuis sa fenêtre, l'appréciant davantage depuis les compliments du prince. Son regard vif vaqua d'un elfe à l'autre. Il fut retenu par deux d'entre eux en particulier, aussi blond l'un que l'autre, dans les jardins en contrebas, à sa gauche. L'un était vêtu d'une armure étincelante, Glorfindel, à n'en point douter, l'autre portait une tunique chatoyante d'un bleu turquin. Estel jurerait qu'il s'agissait du prince Legolas, qui avait échangé les verts et bruns sylvestres pour un bleuté de Rivendell. Les deux comparses bavardaient en toute insouciance. Soudainement, ils tournèrent la tête dans sa direction d'un même mouvement. Avant que le garçon ne puisse être certain que ce fût bien lui qu'ils toisaient, ils disparurent derrière une épaisse charmille, si feuillue que l'on en distinguait à peine les branches. Ce tunnel de verdure s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres de longueur.

Estel se précipita dans sa salle de bains à la décoration riche, de pierre et de marbre, pour faire sa toilette. Il voulait se rendre le plus présentable possible. S'inspirant du prince, il opta pour une tunique de soie couleur cobalt, ornés de motifs floraux argent aux épaules, sur un pantalon souple noir et des bottes sombres en daim. Il s'agissait de ses vêtements les plus sophistiqués et il espérait que l'on ne fasse aucune remarque sur l'étrange disparition de sa négligence habituelle. Après avoir attrapé l'arc et le carcan laissés contre le mur près de la porte, Estel sortit de sa chambre et prit la direction de l'armurerie le ventre vide.

Il y accourut si vite qu'il arriva à l'encadrement des doubles portes le souffle court. L'espace était plus vivant que la vieille. Deux elfes soupesaient des épées en discutant avec un camarade à la chevelure ébène qui se tenait en retrait. Glorfindel bavardait avec Ezeliem. Le prince était assis sur une chaise brune en résine tressée, contre le mur. Sa tenue bleue portait elle aussi des motifs végétaux, et une fine branche de laurier argent était fixée au côté gauche de sa chevelure doré. Legolas taillait la pointe d'une flèche avec attention. Le visage d'Estel s'éclaira d'un grand sourire en le voyant. Il salua chacun des elfes présents et Ezeliem s'interrompit dans ses bavardages.

« Glorfindel, je vous en prie, apprenez-lui à tenir un arc. Le voir aussi maladroit me fend l'humeur »

Le guerrier se tourna et jaugea le garçon avec amusement. Estel retint un instant son souffle.

« Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il doit apprendre l'archerie. »

L'enfant relâcha la pression, ravi que Glorfindel désigne de lui-même Legolas. Le regard excessivement reconnaissant du garçon blessa toutefois quelque peu la fierté du seigneur, bien qu'il n'en dît rien.

Estel se tourna de nouveau vers le prince. Chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, sa beauté le surprenait. Legolas l'observait avec un léger sourire. Le garçon fut persuadé que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu plus profond que la veille, saisissant comme deux lapis-lazuli. Ses cheveux étaient platinés, et sa peau plus nacrée que jamais. Au milieu des armes elfiques, des aciers mortels, il semblait rayonner.

« Alors, cette première leçon ? » demanda Legolas.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à décocher une seule flèche hier… mais je suppose que c'était prévisible. »

Après tout, la première leçon consistait à se _rendre compte_ qu'on ne devenait pas archer du jour au lendemain.

Sans répondre, Legolas tendit la flèche qu'il avait justement fini de tailler. L'enfant s'empressa d'enfiler le carcan et l'ajuster dans son dos. Il saisit ensuite l'empennage plumé, le passant entre son index et son majeur, puis entre son majeur et son annuaire. Vaguement amusé par son indécision, l'elfe se leva et saisit délicatement ses doigts pour lui montrer comment tenir la flèche. Puis, il amena la main du garçon à la corde de l'arc. Une fois qu'Estel sentit qu'il tenait la bonne position, il n'osa plus bouger. La flèche resta pointée vers le bas. Legolas retira ses mains, et le plus jeune regretta son toucher satiné. Il se sentit même nerveux, car il savait que Glorfindel et Ezeliem le regardaient.

« Il est temps de viser, Estel » taquina la voix malicieuse de l'elfe.

Le regard du garçon se releva furtivement vers le prince avant de trouver la cible la plus proche. Les doigts parfaitement figés, il leva doucement l'arc et le banda avec difficulté. Rapprochant lentement son visage de sa main, il resta immobile tout en visant. Les doigts de Legolas relevèrent son coude tombant, d'un geste simple et précis. Un court instant après, Estel tira. La flèche ne toucha pas la cible, mais le sol en dalles. Il n'avait pas suffisamment bien tiré la corde. La puissance de tir avait été très insuffisante. Estel crut bon de couper l'herbe sous le pied à quiconque souhaitant émettre une critique :

« Je sais, c'était pathétique. »

« Tout le monde fait face à l'échec un jour » relativisa Legolas.

« Pas vous, je parierais » répondit le garçon dans un chuchotis, bien malgré lui.

L'elfe lâcha un souffle rieur à cela.

« Il est vrai que le verbe "faillir" n'existait pas en sindarin, avant que les elfes ne fassent plus ample connaissance avec les hommes » répliqua le prince avec un petit sourire railleur.

Glorfindel secoua la tête avec amusement et quitta l'armurerie.

Estel avait parfaitement conscience, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, d'être un homme. Il savait qu'Elrond était son père adoptif, qu'il ne fallait pas questionner les raisons de leur nature différente, et qu'il fallait seulement l'accepter. Toutefois, si un elfe mentionnait son statut d'homme, cela pouvait être une façon de jeter devant lui son imperfection et son indignité. C'est parce qu'il était dépourvu d'assurance. L'enfant observa Legolas avec incertitude. Une lueur malicieuse dansait dans le regard bleu du bel elfe. Estel préféra croire qu'il venait de plaisanter.

Legolas lui prit l'arme des mains, et une flèche de son dos. Il banda ensuite l'arc d'un tour de main souple, vif comme l'éclair, et garda la pose, le dos parfaitement droit. Son coude était haut et l'avant-bras qui avait la flèche se trouvait parfaitement parrallèle au bras qui tenait l'arc. Les lignes de son corps aux muscles tendus étaient splendides. Estel essayait de s'en cacher en gardant un visage neutre, mais ses yeux acier trahissaient son éblouissement.

« Voyez la position des jambes, l'orientation du corps et l'alignement des bras. »

Il marqua un autre temps d'arrêt, pour qu'Estel assimile, et tira en plein coeur de la cible — sans surprise.

« À vous » dit le prince en lui rendant l'arc.

L'enfant attrapa une nouvelle flèche du carcan. Il prit son temps pour bien la saisir et la placer sur la corde, qu'il tira avec plus de force qu'avant. À ce moment, Elladan et Elrohir passèrent les portes de l'armurerie et saluèrent leur petit frère adoptif. Estel les salua également, mais sans les regarder, comme il était concentré à positionner son corps. Le défaut de politesse envers ses ainés ne passa pas inaperçu et ne serait pas impuni. Estel rata un nouveau tir et reprit une flèche. Legolas le rassura et lui murmura quelques conseils supplémentaires. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard chargé de connivence avant de ramener leur attention sur le maître et son élève.

« Regarde comme il accapare le prince » commenta Elladan, sans discrétion.

« Je croyais pourtant qu'il avait le béguin pour Arwen. Ne disait-il pas qu'il l'épouserait un jour ? » s'amusa Elrohir, sur le même ton, afin d'être certain que les oreilles humaines d'Estel les entendent.

Les épaules du garçon se crispèrent légèrement à la mention de l'Undomiel. Elle avait quitté Rivendell quelques années plus tôt pour rejoindre la Lothlorien, terre de sa grand-mère Galadriel. Estel était très petit quand il s'était amouraché, bien plus que maintenant, et ne se souvenait même pas avoir voulu l'épouser ! Elrohir et sa mémoire lui semblèrent bien cruels à cet instant. Est-ce que l'on sait ce que l'on pense et ce que l'on veut, quand on ne maîtrise même pas encore parfaitement le langage et encore moins la notion de mariage ?! Pour commencer, Estel était désormais en âge de savoir qu'il était plutôt inconvenant de se marier avec la fille de celui qui vous a élevé !

Legolas ne fit aucune remarque. Il se tenait toujours à côté de lui et attendait patiemment.

« C'est peut-être les paroles de père qui l'ont découragé » lui répondit malicieusement Elladan.

Elrohir arqua un sourcil à son intention, manifestement confus. Estel lui-même ne se souvenait guère de la réponse d'Elrond à ses propos puérils.

« Que sais-tu que j'ignore, mon frère ? » demanda Elrohir avec un sourire amusé.

« Aucun homme ne peut prétendre à l'Étoile du soir, si ce n'est le roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor réunifié, a dit le seigneur » l'éclaira Elladan en jetant un regard en coin à leur petit frère humain, qui avait baissé son arc, honteux.

« Cessez de prendre mes mots trop à cœur. Vous me faites tant rouler des yeux qu'ils finiront par me sortir de la tête ! » intervint Estel d'un ton plaintif en tournant vers eux un minois contrarié.

Il n'y avait aucun équivalent sindarin à ce que venait de dire Estel.

Elrohir et Elladan échangèrent un rictus carnassier, tandis que le prince laissa échapper un rire léger, cristallin. Estel tendit l'oreille pour en percevoir toutes les nuances espiègles, mais il n'osait plus le regarder. Les yeux baissés, une moue boudeuse retroussant le coin de ses lèvres vers le bas, le garçon n'était pas au courant de ses origines, de sa lignée, de son nom. Les paroles d'Elrond n'avaient que peu de sens pour lui. Ou tout du moins, elles signifiaient que la seule chose qu'il pouvait se permettre, c'était seulement de rêver d'Arwen. Que le seigneur dorme sur ses deux oreilles d'elfe, c'est bien un prince qui peuplerait dorénavant les rêves de l'humain.

« Je ne connais pas ce roi. Et puis, j'ignore même où est le Gondor... » marmonna t-il piteusement.

Un court silence plana.

« Il faut y remédier », déclara alors Legolas.

Estel releva soudainement la tête vers lui, les yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise. Il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie sur le beau visage de l'elfe. Legolas était très sérieux. Estel observa prudemment son regard bleu, intrigué par la lueur clairvoyante et énigmatique qu'il y voyait.

Le prince tourna les talons. L'enfant alla poser les armes sur la table de bois et se pressa à sa suite. Avant de partir, il jeta un regard vexé à ses deux grands frères qui le saluèrent de la main.

L'elfe et l'enfant arpentèrent les couloirs à ciel ouvert. Estel avait du mal à suivre ses pas grands et légers. Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, assombrie par un toit beige où s'alignaient de lourdes poutres en bois de chêne. L'endroit comportait un étage auquel on accédait par un des deux escaliers en marbre de part et d'autres de la salle. Au centre de la vaste pièce s'alignaient deux rangées de bureaux en bois sombre muni chacun d'une lanterne et d'un siège à coussin carmin. Le regard de Legolas parcourut les étagères. Si lui pouvait voir les titres des ouvrages de sa position, ce n'était clairement pas le cas d'Estel, qui gardait les yeux patiemment levés vers son ainé.

Legolas s'avança et parcourut quelques allées tout en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil à droite et à gauche. Il s'arrêta finalement et tira d'un rayonnage élevé une lourde encyclopédie dont Estel ignorait l'existence même. Il avait dû lire, si l'on faisait une estimation optimiste, une dizaine de livres dans ce temple de la connaissance. Cela représentait à peu près un seul grain dans un champ d'orge. Legolas posa le bouquin sur le bureau le plus proche. Il ouvrit la couverture vieillie et une carte jaunie de la Terre du Milieu se révéla sur les deux premières pages.

« Estel, voyez-vous le Gondor ? »

Il parlait tout bas.

L'endroit était très silencieux. Les quelques elfes présents ne disaient rien, n'échangeaient pas entre eux, et ne se regardaient même pas, comme s'ils avaient décidé de se couper du monde et de s'y considérer seuls.

« Ici », dit le garçon en posant le doigt sur la carte.

Facile, vu de cette façon. Il se souvenait que c'était dans le sud, or c'était écrit en gros et dans sa langue natale.

« Le Gondor n'a pas de roi… pour le moment. L'Arnor est le deuxième royaume des Dunedains, les hommes de l'Ouest descendant des Numerónéens. Savez-vous où il se trouve ? »

Pour avoir un peu étudié le Premier âge, le garçon connaissait les grandes lignes de l'histoire de l'île de Númenor, offerte par les Valars aux hommes. Il s'agissait de leur récompense pour avoir combattu Morgoth.

Les yeux du garçon cherchèrent ce qu'il y avait à proximité du Gondor, croyant à tort que ce Royaume se situait proche. Après quelques secondes, Legolas le désigna du doigt et Estel dût lever le menton. Il s'en voulut. On lui avait déjà dit par le passé que le Gondor était le royaume du sud, et l'Arnor celui du nord. Il l'avait oublié ! Le garçon hocha tout de même la tête.

« Tâchez de vous en souvenir. »

L'elfe s'apprêtait à refermer l'ouvrage mais Estel posa la main sur la page pour l'en empêcher. Le prince arrêta son geste et lui laissa quelques instants supplémentaires. Estel était sans doute en train d'essayer de mémoriser le maximum de ce qu'il voyait. Son doigt serpenta lentement la carte. Une fois arrivée le plus au sud, sa main s'arrêta.

« Mon prince, je ne trouve pas Mirkwood. »

« Cet ouvrage l'intitule la Forêt Noire. Le royaume de mon père, Thranduil, se situe ici. »

Il saisit délicatement la main d'Estel et la guida jusqu'à ce que son index se pose sur une zone crayonnée de sombre, indiquant l'emplacement d'une forêt, à droite de la chaine de montagnes. Juste au-dessus de l'écriture en langue des hommes, il y avait une inscription sindarine en italique : _Eryn Lasgalen_.

Legolas retira ensuite sa main. Estel plissa légèrement les yeux. Il venait d'apercevoir la forteresse de Dol Guldur. Ce qu'il avait entendu la veille prit sens. Les armées de Sauron étaient littéralement aux portes sud du royaume de Legolas. Une guerre se préparait. Et son issue déciderait peut-être du sort du peuple de l'elfe.

Estel leva de nouveau les yeux vers le prince. L'inquiétude s'était emparée de lui, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer.

« Je m'en souviendrai. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Je suis ravi que tu t'intéresses davantage à la géographie, Estel » dit la voix basse d'Elrond, quoique suffisamment élevée pour que l'humain, à quelque mètres, l'entende. « mais il convient que cela n'empiète pas sur tes leçons d'histoire. Ne fais pas attendre Meneldil »

« Bonjour, Ada. … Oui Ada », chuchota le garçon, déconfit, avant de prendre la fuite à toute jambes.

Ce cours lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Estel passa la porte et disparut en un rien de temps, laissant derrière lui un silence léger. Legolas toisait Elrond avec un petit sourire mutin. Après un court instant, il s'avança. Le seigneur pivota et marcha avec lui.

« En est-il au chapitre d'Isildur ? » demanda le prince en arquant un sourcil amusé, tandis qu'ils quittaient la bibliothèque.

« Il en est encore loin. Mais votre question était rhétorique, j'imagine. »

Le seigneur comprit que Legolas avait mis le doigt sur l'identité de ce mystérieux garçon en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut. C'était le cas d'à peu près tout le monde à Imladris, mais personne n'en parlait, et Estel ne demeurait que le fils d'Elrond.

« Aucun homme ne peut prétendre à l'Étoile du soir, si ce n'est le roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor réunifié, lui avez-vous dit. »

Ainsi, on n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui en parler, le prince avait simplement lu entre les lignes.

« Je crois n'avoir plus aucun souci à me faire sur ce sujet. Son intérêt a clairement passé les frontières du Rhovanion. »

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Legolas avait bien compris le message, mais ne releva pas. Ils longèrent un couloir extérieur, bordé de colonnes liées par un long balcon blanc.

« Estel a beaucoup d'humilité et bien peu de confiance en lui. Vous pourrez laisser cent autres indices, il ne devinera jamais par lui-même. Vous le savez », dit le prince.

« Je le sais. »

Legolas s'arrêta et posa la main sur la rambarde. Elrond fit deux pas supplémentaires et se retourna ensuite pour faire face au prince.

« Quand lui direz-vous ? »

« D'ici une décennie, peut-être. Il n'est encore qu'un enfant, je ne veux pas que le poids de son héritage lui vole ses jeunes années. Et tant que cette information ne quitte pas l'enceinte d'Imladris, Estel est en sécurité. »

Le Seigneur, tout comme ses fils ayant laissé l'indice révélateur, avaient entièrement confiance en la discrétion du fils de Thranduil. Legolas se tut un instant. Il toisa Elrond avec curiosité.

« Une décennie et il serait déjà adulte… » songea t-il à voix haute, déconcerté.

« Oui, si peu. Cela semble être le printemps prochain. »

Les cascades bruissaient aux alentours. C'était un son apaisant auquel les elfes de Rivendell étaient si habitués qu'ils ne l'entendaient plus. Un parfum boisé flottait dans l'air, agréable aux narines du prince. Legolas tourna la tête et observa les monts. L'un d'eux retint son attention et il suivit du regard une feuille brune se détacher d'un saule desséché. Plus qu'une centaine, et l'automne l'aurait complètement dénudé. Au sein de Fondcombe, la flore était davantage fournie que cela. L'été s'en allait plus lentement.

« Les hommes grandissent vite, vieillissent en un claquement de doigt, et disparaissent en un battement de cils… » murmura pensivement le prince. « Cette vie éphémère me semble si étrange… À ma prochaine visite à Imladris, ce garçon sera peut-être roi, ou ne sera peut-être plus. »

« Mon cœur me dit que vos routes se croiseront à nouveau bien avant. »

Environ cinq cent mètres plus loin, assis à son pupitre, Estel battait silencieusement du pied tout en écoutant Meneldil du mieux qu'il pouvait. Du moins, ce qui était silencieux pour lui ne l'était pas pour d'autres. Quelques jeunes elfes avaient tourné la tête vers lui.

« Estel, pouvez-vous cesser ce bruit ? » déclara d'ailleurs le tuteur.

Le garçon immobilisa sa jambe en offrant un petit sourire nerveux d'excuse. Il savait que c'était stupide de sa part, mais il voulait déjà retrouver le prince. Son regard distrait s'échappait souvent vers la fenêtre en espérant le voir, mais outre son acuité visuelle médiocre, leur fenêtre n'offrait pour paysage qu'un pan de toit de tonnelle en bois blanc, et les monts un peu plus loin, pour ceux que cela intéressait.

En plus d'être beau comme un astre, Legolas avait une clairvoyance et une malice dans le regard qui tenait le garçon en haleine. Il hantait ses pensées comme une énigme cruciale et non résolue qui narguait son ignorance.

En sortant de classe, Estel déambula de couloirs en couloirs, de jardins en jardins. Il croisa de nombreux elfes qu'il salua. Il croisa également sa mère, que l'on qualifiait comme étant sa bienfaitrice, même si tous connaissaient leur lien. Elendë avait les joues rosies de chercher son vagabond de fils. Elle le réprimanda de sa négligence envers elle, et envers lui-même car elle ne l'avait pas vu à un seul moment se nourrir. Le ventre du brun gronda. Estel se rendit compte qu'il avait effectivement très faim. Suivant sa chère mère, Estel s'excusa mille fois avant de s'attabler avec elle. Ce n'était pas l'heure du repas, la Grande Salle était presque vide, ne recueillant que les rares estomacs tracassés par la fringale. Même après qu'ils eurent raclé leur assiette, le garçon resta pour discuter avec sa mère. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée. Elendë avait appris davantage le sindarin à la bibliothèque. Elle le parlait moins bien que son fils, car celui-ci baignait dans ce langage depuis ses premiers mots en langue des hommes. Elle déplora ne pas avoir d'exploit à raconter, comme il lui arrivait parfois. Si elle avait vu son garçon plus tôt, cela lui aurait donné le courage nécessaire pour une excursion en plein air, accompagnée d'un ou deux vétérans. Elle ne pouvait pas partir l'après-midi, c'était trop tard. Estel lui assura qu'elle ne devait plus attendre de le voir pour faire ce dont elle avait envie et Elendë secoua la tête de d'exaspération.

« Un jour, certes, tu auras des enfants… mais tu ne seras jamais mère » chuchota t-elle avec un sourire sage.

On disait chez eux : la guerre aux hommes, l'éducation des enfants aux femmes. Mais malgré son très jeune âge, Estel se doutait qu'Elendë faisait plutôt référence à l'amour littéralement viscéral que pouvait ressentir une mère envers l'enfant qu'elle avait porté dans son ventre, et mis au monde.

« Vous avez raison, Dame Elendë. »

Elendë était le nom qu'elle portait à Fondcombe, l'enfant n'en connaissait pas d'autre. Il ignorait qu'elle était Gilraen, épouse d'Arathorn. Le seul souvenir qu'il avait toujours gardé de ses deux premières années de vie était qu'elle était sa mère. On lui avait appris à l'appeler Dame Elendë, et il le disait toujours avec beaucoup d'affection dans la voix.

Son fils raconta à son tour sa journée, en insistant sur son entraînement à l'archerie. Elendë le trouvait bien jeune pour cela, mais n'en dit rien. S'il n'était pas apte à apprendre, Elrond aurait fait opposition. Estel lui demanda si elle avait rencontré le prince Legolas, et Elendë répondit par l'affirmatif. Elle ne fit aucune mention de sa beauté, mais en dit le plus grand bien. L'enfant sourit, content que sa mère l'apprécie également. Son approbation pour toute chose, ainsi que celle d'Elrond, étaient très importantes pour lui. Quand le prince devint trop présent dans son esprit, il demanda la permission de se lever.

De retour à ses vagabondages, Estel ralentit l'allure en entendant des elfes chanter des louanges concernant le prince. Ils évoquaient sa noblesse et sa beauté dans un sindarin raffiné dont le jeune dunedain ne comprit que les grandes lignes. Même vêtu de ses plus beaux habits, l'humain devait paraître bien rustre par rapport aux elfes et leur élégance naturelle. Leurs mots étaient de doux murmures. Leur ouïe ne nécessitait pas plus. Le garçon aussi parlait souvent bas et avait beaucoup pris de leur discrétion mais… en comparaison, il se sentait encore comme un oliphant dans un champ d'hortensias.

« Quel moment privilégié de vous voir aussi songeur, Estel ! » dit la voix de Glorfindel, qui était venu à lui avec un sourire franc.

Troublé, Estel releva les yeux vers le guerrier à l'assurance si rayonnante qu'elle pouvait enhardir un immense corps armé à elle seule. Le ciel s'était assombri. Le soleil, abaissé derrière les monts, leur offrait encore quelques rayons orangés obliques qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaitre. Le soir les enveloppait progressivement.

« S'il vous tient toujours à cœur d'apprendre à manier une épée, sachez que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi. »

Une session avec Glorfindel était une opportunité rare, qui ne se refusait pas quelles que soient les circonstances. Aussi, Estel songea que l'entrainement serait peut-être sa chance de croiser Legolas. Il accepta avec enthousiasme. L'élève et le maître récupérèrent leurs armes auprès d'Ezeliem et se dirigèrent vers la cour la plus proche, où quelques elfes flânaient en profitant de la brise et de la beauté du soir, sans se soucier d'eux.

En une heure, Estel possédait quelques bases frêles de l'épéiste débutant, mais il ne vit pas le prince. Il sentait au fond de lui que cette obsession relevait de l'absurde, mais il ne pouvait lutter contre. Son esprit lui renvoyait en permanence l'image de l'elfe au regard bleu perçant, au sourire serein, à la voix suave et au rire mélodieux. La cloche du dîner tinta et Estel crut entrevoir son salut. Il avait mangé tard et n'avait pas faim, mais il n'était pas question de rater une occasion de voir le prince.

Le jeune dunedain marcha avec le capitaine d'Imladris jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ses yeux trouvèrent rapidement l'objet de ses pensées. Legolas était assis à côté d'Elrohir. Il ne restait qu'une seule place libre à côté de lui, celle de Glorfindel, car il était toujours à la gauche d'Elrond. Estel se sentit bête d'avoir cru pouvoir s'attabler avec lui. Il prit sa place habituelle en jetant un coup d'œil envieux à ses ainés qui discutaient avec le sindar.

« Estel ! » l'intéressé tourna la tête vers celle qui s'adressait à lui.

C'était une elfe ravissante à la longue chevelure fauve et aux yeux émeraudes. Elle était très jeune et ne devait pas avoir plus de cent ans. Aux yeux d'un homme, Nentiana serait une adolescente, petite de taille qui plus est. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas beaucoup plus grande qu'Estel. Ce dernier la connaissait bien. Nentiana avait un caractère plutôt pète-sec pour quelqu'un de sa descendance et de son statut. Elle aimait les armes, ainsi que les chants d'hommage aux guerriers.

« Je t'ai vu t'entrainer avec Glorfindel. Tu aurais pu me convier ! » dit-elle sévèrement.

Aucun pli ne marqua son faciès tandis qu'elle fronçait légèrement ses sourcils joliment arqués tels deux ailes d'oiseau.

« Désolé Nentiana. Ce n'était pas prémédité, j'ai été pris de court. »

La belle le considéra un instant d'un air suspicieux. Puis, son visage de porcelaine se détendit, montrant qu'elle acceptait son excuse.

« Tant pis. Tu n'étais pas fameux en tout cas. Il aurait fallu t'entrainer avec moi avant. »

« Je ne doute pas que tu sois déjà douée, mais moi je ne savais rien faire du tout » Le regard de Nentiana s'adoucit furtivement bien qu'il n'en vît rien. « Je voulais les conseils d'un vétéran pour débuter sur de bonnes bases. »

« C'est très sage, ce que tu dis là. Cela ne te ressemble pas » ajouta t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

Estel secoua légèrement la tête avec un petit sourire amusé. Il entretenait une amitié vache avec Nentiana.

« Jalouse… » nargua t-il. « Attends un peu la suite avant de l'être : le prince Legolas m'a également appris comment décocher une flèche ce matin. »

Nentiana en resta les dents accrochées à la pomme dans laquelle elle croquait, tandis qu'elle tournait un regard interloqué vers le dunedain. Cela le fit rire. L'elfe détacha la pomme de sa bouche, mâcha prestement, et déglutit.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? » dit-elle d'un air mauvais.

« Non, c'est la vérité. Il m'a montré comment faire. Aucun guerrier ne tire avec autant d'agilité et d'élégance que lui… » murmura t-il avec un petit sourire songeur et heureux.

Nentiana le toisa avec envie. Certains avaient bien de la chance ! Ses parents à elle la grondaient chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait trop près de l'armurerie ou d'un camp d'entrainement. Quelle injustice !

« Dans ce cas, tu as dû lui sembler bien plus empoté que tu ne l'aurais été aux yeux d'un autre guerrier. »

« Tu as sans doute raison » chuchota le garçon en perdant un peu son sourire.

Mais cela valait tout de même le coup. Au moins avait-il passé un peu de temps avec lui.

« Il a la grâce du sang royal sinda » reprit Nentiana après un silence. Estel tourna un regard intéressé vers elle. La grâce était une caractéristique commune aux elfes, et que sa camarade ait aussi reconnu une différence en Legolas piquait son intérêt. « As-tu remarqué que les couleurs de sa personne, ses yeux, sa peau, sa chevelure, se nuancent au fil du temps ? C'est peut-être dû à l'éclairage, à son environnement, ou même à son humeur. Il a une beauté qu'on ne se lasserait pas de regarder même s'il demeurait le même, or il change », dit-elle avec une pointe d'émerveillement dans la voix.

Estel regarda à son tour Legolas. Il retint un soupir de désespoir de ne pas pouvoir entendre sa voix, et de ne pas avoir à un seul instant son attention.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué » Il ramena ensuite son attention vers Nentiana. « Es-tu au courant de la bataille qui se prépare à la forteresse de Dol Guldur ? Le prince part dans deux jours avec les soldats d'Imladris. »

« Je n'en sais pas bien plus que toi. Les chefs discuteront ce soir de la stratégie à adopter avec Mithrandir. »

« Mithrandir ? » balbutia Estel.

Il manqua de s'étouffer en remarquant que le mage gris était de l'autre côté d'Elrond !

« Tu ne l'avais même pas remarqué ? Mon pauvre Estel, que va t-on faire de toi… » dit-elle en feignant un soupir de dépit. « … mais pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? »

« Pas faim » le garçon balaya le sujet d'un petit signe impatient du menton. « Tu dis qu'ils discuteront juste après le repas… il n'iront donc pas à la salle du Feu ? »

« De toute évidence, non. Et toi ? »

« Je n'irai pas non plus. »

Nentiana haussa les épaules.

« Tu espérais sans doute y voir le prince. Tant mieux de toute façon, tu t'endors à chaque fois que tu t'y trouves. »

« Je m'endors juste quand c'est toi qui chante. C'est un acte d'auto-défense » répliqua le tout jeune, qui commençait ses pas hésitants dans le milieu du sarcasme grâce à la pète-sec.

En partant, Estel alla récupérer l'arc et le carcan du prince qu'il avait laissés à l'armurerie, et les emporta avec lui. De retour dans ses appartements, il se lava et enfila des vêtements souples bruns, en lin, qui lui servaient à dormir.

Il avait appris que la chambre du prince était dans le même couloir que lui. Il laissa donc la porte ouverte et guetta son arrivée, si bien qu'il passa plus de temps le nez levé, qu'à lire l'ouvrage imposé par Elrond qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Les pas de Legolas étaient si légers qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être pas l'entendre passer ! Plusieurs fois, il se leva et attendit à l'encadrement de la porte. Les elfes dormaient si peu, par rapport à lui, que le garçon craignait de tomber de fatigue avant d'avoir une chance de l'apercevoir.

La nuit avançait et Estel s'était remis à l'entrée. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à ses frères quand ils passèrent devant lui et en conclut que la réunion militaire était terminée. Legolas s'attardait pour sa part, sans doute parce qu'il discutait encore avec les derniers — et on osait dire d'Estel que c'est lui qui l'accaparait !

Son épaule écrasée contre la bordure de la porte glissait très lentement. L'enfant se dit qu'il irait se rasseoir dès qu'il serait déséquilibré. Cependant, son regard fatigué s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la silhouette qu'il avait tant attendue. Il se redressa aussitôt avec un petit sourire, content de lui-même.

« Vous veillez tard Estel. J'ai eu vent de votre entrainement avec Glorfindel. N'en êtes-vous point harassé ? » demanda le prince en lui rendant aimablement son sourire.

Il s'arrêta à son niveau sans lui faire face. Seule sa tête était tournée vers lui, comme s'il était prêt à poursuivre sa route à tout instant.

« Un peu. Mais je me disais que deux jours ne suffiraient pas. »

« Pour quoi donc ? »

« Pour en savoir autant sur vous que vous en savez sur moi… c'est-à-dire déjà beaucoup trop. »

Legolas le jaugea. Il crut un instant qu'Estel avait entendu sa conversation confidentielle avec Elrond, mais ce fut tout bonnement impossible. L'elfe aurait perçu sa respiration avant même que l'humain n'entende le moindre murmure. L'expression légèrement bougonne d'Estel lui indiqua qu'il faisait plutôt référence aux diverses boutades qu'on avait faite devant lui. Le prince esquissa un léger sourire amusé.

« Soit. Si tel est votre souhait. »

Legolas lui fit enfin face. Il le frôla en passant à côté de lui et Estel battit des cils, stupéfait d'avoir obtenu un tel gain de cause. L'elfe venait de rentrer dans sa chambre ! L'attente était récompensée. Quand l'enfant se remit de ses émotions et se retourna, le blond était déjà posté devant la fenêtre pour admirer les jeux d'ombres des monts sous le ciel étoilé. Cela rassura le jeune garçon, que le prince fasse au moins une seule chose prévisible pour lui. La passion du sinda pour la nature avait été remarquée dès les premiers mots qu'Estel avait entendu de lui à Fondcombe.

Enthousiaste, le plus jeune bondit sur son lit au centre de la pièce. Il admira le profil du prince un instant, éclairé par la lune et les étoiles, avant de demander :

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Bientôt trois millénaires. »

Estel cilla. La surprise le laissa un moment silencieux. Il avait pensé que Legolas était un très jeune adulte, mais après réflexion, au vu de son charisme et de ses manières, il était effectivement bien plus vraisemblable qu'il ait un âge avancé. Et comment résoudre un mystère de trois mille ans en moins de deux jours ? C'était impossible. Même en côtoyant Elrond depuis des années, Estel ne le cernait pas encore parfaitement…

« Autant ? Les hommes doivent vous sembler bien insignifiants... »

Legolas tourna le visage vers lui. Il affichait un léger sourire indulgent. Il est vrai que son peuple, y compris lui-même, éprouvait un sentiment de supériorité à l'égard des hommes. Il n'avait toutefois jamais considéré Estel autrement qu'un égal, étrangement. Mais ce n'était pas sans raison. Estel n'était pas seulement fils d'Arathorn, et fils adoptif du Seigneur Elrond. Il était plus qu'un titre. La sincérité et l'humilité de ce garçon l'avaient touché immédiatement. Aussi, les yeux acier d'Estel scintillaient comme deux étoiles quand il les posait sur lui. Et comme le prince chérissait la lueur des étoiles… !

« C'est seulement leur durée de vie qui l'est. Néanmoins, ils savent en tirer profit. Malgré ce temps si éphémère qui leur est accordé, les actes de certains ont des répercussions sur des millénaires, et leur nom est éternel dans les mémoires. »

« Je pense que cela ne concerne que les rois… »

« Non, les guerriers aussi, ou toute autre forme de héros. »

Il ne pouvait pas parler des savants, des forgerons ou d'autres domaines d'expertise : les elfes et les nains étaient toujours mieux placés que les simples hommes.

« Si je peux être éternel juste dans votre mémoire, cela me suffira » dit Estel.

Une lueur de malice trouva le regard de l'elfe.

« Vos frères auraient donc vu juste ? Je doute que vous ayez un jour gratifié Arwen Undomiel d'aussi belles paroles » taquina l'elfe.

Le visage du garçon se rembrunit légèrement.

« Vous vous moquez de moi » marmonna t-il piteusement.

Legolas inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté tandis qu'il observa curieusement le jeune dunedain. Après un silence, il afficha un air attristé.

« Si votre susceptibilité ne tolère pas le sarcasme, notre amitié semble compromise… », déplora t-il alors avant de laisser échapper un soupir faussement peiné.

Estel craignit qu'il soit sincère.

« Elle le tolère » répliqua t-il aussitôt.

Le prince lui offrit un petit sourire espiègle et le garçon se demanda s'il ne s'était pas joué de lui. Dans le doute, Estel ne s'en formalisa pas. Il voulait l'amitié de Legolas. Nentiana se moquait souvent de lui elle aussi, après tout, et ils étaient amis. Ses frères non plus ne l'épargnaient guère ! Toutefois, leurs mots le touchaient moins que ceux de Legolas, pour quelques raisons évidentes.

« … mais… est-ce vrai que les elfes empruntèrent la notion d'échec aux hommes pour leur langage ? » ajouta t-il prudemment.

« Non. En réalité, cette terminologie est un peu plus récente » dit Legolas avec grand sérieux. « Et ce furent les premiers moulinets de bras d'Elrohir avec une épée qui l'inspirèrent. »

Estel pouffa de rire sous le regard malicieux de l'elfe. Il se sentait un peu vengé de son frère à présent.

« Si Elrohir a commencé en étant mauvais avec le maniement des armes, vous l'étiez nécessairement aussi ! »

Legolas s'éloigna de la fenêtre et s'avança doucement vers lui sans se départir de son sourire.

« Cela est vrai… Moins piètre que vous, mais piètre tout de même. »

Estel aurait aimé répliquer une pique semblable, mais la perfection de l'elfe ne lui laissait strictement aucune marge de manœuvre. À court de mot, l'humain attrapa le coussin derrière son dos et le jeta vivement sur Legolas. Il ne fut pas assez rapide, car l'elfe le rattrapa dans ses bras. Sans chercher vengeance, il s'approcha seulement davantage et s'assit sur le bord du lit avec le coussin contre lui.

Son visage était désormais éclairé par la lanterne de chevet d'Estel, et celui-ci remarqua que ses yeux étaient d'une couleur encore différente de ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée. C'était un bleu anthracite sublimé par l'ambiance nocturne. Le garçon resta un instant muet et contemplatif, tandis que l'elfe semblait également le jauger songeusement, la tête un peu inclinée sur le côté.

« Parlez-moi de la Forêt Noire », demanda Estel.

Legolas laissa échapper un rire cristallin qui saisit le cœur du garçon. Il reposa ensuite le coussin à sa place.

« Vous n'aurez jamais la patience d'écouter tout ce que j'ai à en dire. »

Estel s'allongea.

« Mettez-moi à l'épreuve. Je relève le défi. »

Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage de l'elfe tandis qu'il lui expliqua dans le détail la beauté de son royaume. Il ne fit pas d'inventaire, mais on sentait qu'il le connaissait à la feuille près. Legolas n'était pas seulement passionné. Il était amoureux des arbres, des pierres, des fleurs, des rivières, de la nature. Estel eut la témérité de poser des questions malgré son regard lourd de fatigue. Il ne se lassait pas de la voix veloutée du prince, de l'entendre parler avec tant d'amour et de vérité sur le visage.

Puis, à un moment donné qui lui apparut comme un rêve, Legolas posa une main près de sa tête. Il se pencha vers lui en lui murmurant des paroles elfiques. Et quand il se tut, Estel fut emporté par un néant de sommeil.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube le réveillèrent en sursaut. Legolas avait refermé la porte en partant. Son absence se ressentait comme une pierre logée dans sa poitrine. C'était le dernier jour du prince à Imladris, or il l'avait vu si peu... Le garçon alla faire sa toilette avec le cœur lourd, presque douloureux.

Après avoir enfilé des vêtements de toile bruns et des bottes légères, Il cacha le carquois sous son lit tout en étant conscient d'agir de façon indigne, même pour son âge. Estel quitta sa chambre seulement avec l'arc. Le carquois était probablement le seul souvenir qu'il garderait de lui. Alors qu'il se rendait à l'armurerie le cœur plein d'espoir, quelque chose interrompit sa route.

« Psst ! Estel ! » Le garçon tourna un regard interrogateur vers Nentiana. La jeune elfe se tenait en retrait, un peu dissimulée derrière une des colonnes longeant l'allée. Elle lui désigna du doigt les portes de l'armurerie dont elle se tenait à distance. « Il n'est pas là. »

« Qui ça ? » marmonna le garçon, feignant de ne pas voir de qui elle parlait. Il était embarrassé que ses pensées furent toujours devancées par tout le monde.

« La première personne qui vous est venue à l'esprit, j'en suis persuadé » répondit une voix grave, un peu trop usée par le temps pour appartenir à un elfe.

Estel se tourna vivement vers le grand magicien au chapeau pointu et à la longue barbe grise. Mithrandir avait un discernement extraordinaire. On l'aurait cru parfois devin, mais Estel se demandait s'il n'était pas plutôt un spéculateur qui avait tout simplement souvent raison. L'enfant aimait beaucoup le vieillard, qui se liait facilement d'amitié avec tout le monde. Gandalf semblait faire des tours de magie rien qu'en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, grâce à ses prophéties enigmatiques.

« Bonjour Mithrandir », dit le garçon avec un sourire poli.

« Bonjour les enfants. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très » répondit Estel avec un petit sourire.

Le soleil n'était dérangé par aucun nuage, et la brise d'automne adoucissait la chaleur de ses rayons.

« C'est une journée de promenade ! » renchérit sa camarade.

« Effectivement Nentiana. Un groupe de soldats s'est d'ailleurs engagé dans une balade le long de la Bruinen. Ils sont accompagné de Dame Elendë… et du prince Legolas » ajouta Mithrandir en jetant un regard entendu à Estel.

L'enfant se dit qu'il devait vraiment être transparent, pour que le magicien puisse voir au travers lui aussi aisément. Mais Estel oubliait que la présence du prince ne soulevait pas seulement son enthousiasme à lui. Le regard de Nentiana brillait déjà de convoitise. C'était un endroit où elle était autorisée à aller !

« Allons, Estel ! » le pressa t-elle.

Le garçon courut déposer l'arc à l'armurerie et en ressortit aussitôt. En repassant devant le magicien, il s'arrêta devant lui.

« Vous venez, Mithrandir ? »

« Non, mon garçon, je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond » Estel hocha la tête. « Bonne route à tous les deux, et ne soyez pas trop pressés. Il ne faudrait pas que l'un de vous tombe à l'eau par mégarde » plaisanta le magicien en les regardant partir.

« Il n'y a qu'Estel pour en avoir la maladresse ! Merci Mithrandir, et à bientôt ! »

« A tout à l'heure, et merci ! » ajouta Estel.

Les enfants descendirent les escaliers menant à la cours d'accueil quatre à quatre.

« Mithrandir est toujours là pour indiquer le chemin aux égarés » commenta Nentiana avec le sourire.

Estel fut un peu déçu qu'elle remarque avant lui combien les interventions du mage tombaient effectivement toujours à point nommé.

Il s'éloignèrent de la falaise et longèrent le fleuve pendant plusieurs minutes. Nentiana cherchait le moindre signe. Estel espérait que ses sens développés les guiderait, mais elle ne disait rien.

Les elfes ne laissaient aucune trace sur le sol et leur marche était parfaitement silencieuse. Nentiana devina qu'ils devaient déjà se trouver bien trop loin, car même avec son acuité d'elfe, elle ne voyait aucune silhouette entre les arbres.

« Je n'entends même pas les pas de Dame Elendë » déplora t-elle.

Si seulement l'un d'eux avait quelques talents en repérage pour guetter les traces de pas récentes, car Elendë en avait forcément laissé... Voilà quelque chose qu'il lui faudrait apprendre un jour, Estel se disait. Au bout d'un moment, Nentiana s'arrêta. Il fit de même.

« Ils sont passés par là. Ils reviendront nécessairement sur leurs pas, de ce côté ou de l'autre » raisonna Nentiana. « Attendons-les ici. »

Dans l'attente, les deux firent des jeux d'adresse que Nentiana remporta haut la main à chaque fois, poussant Estel à donner davantage que le meilleur de lui-même. Toutefois, l'elfe était roublarde et fourbe. Lorsqu'il fallut courir sur l'épaisse branche d'un arbre dont la longueur traversait presque la rivière, Nentiana, sur les talons d'Estel, crocheta la jambe de celui-ci, et il tomba. À un mètre près, il aurait chuté sur une roche mais il songeait qu'elle avait calculé son coup. L'enfant sortit la tête de l'eau en inspirant et leva les yeux.

« Tu es vraiment sournoise Nentiana ! Gagner ne te suffit pas ? »

« Comment oses-tu m'insulter ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! » rétorqua la jeune elfe en courant dans le sens inverse pour revenir vers le tronc. Elle bondit souplement sur la terre ferme et s'approcha du bord. « Pour la peine, je ne te laisserai pas remonter. »

L'eau était assez profonde là où il se trouvait. Estel avait difficilement pied mais il savait nager. Quand il fut trop près, sa camarade se pencha et poussa son épaule. Il saisit alors son poignet et essaya de la faire tomber avec lui. Ils se débattirent quelques instants, où la rouquine eut le dessus. Mais soudain, Nentiana le lâcha et s'envola par-dessus lui sous son regard écarquillé qu'il leva vers le ciel. Quand Estel baissa de nouveau la tête, c'est Glorfindel qui se tenait sur la rive, à la place de la jeune elfe.

« Tel est pris qui croyait prendre ! » dit fièrement le soldat, le menton haut.

Il l'avait jetée à l'eau aussi ! Nentiana n'avait pas entendu les elfes arriver à force de chahuter ! Glorfindel était le premier, tandis que d'autres étaient plus éloignés, un peu comme s'ils ne constituaient pas un groupe et que chacun avait fait le chemin individuellement, bien que ce ne fût pas le cas.

« Glorfindel ! » s'exclama le garçon avec un grand sourire ravi.

« Je vous ai connu avec meilleure allure, jeune Estel » s'amusa le guerrier en lui tendant la main.

Le garçon la saisit et il fut soulevé de l'eau avec aisance. Il remercia le soldat quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol.

Glorfindel jeta un regard derrière lui. Le prince se tenait là, les bras croisés. Il revêtait les habits sylvestres de vert et de brun, avec des bottes légères comme du tissu. Une longue cape en velours de couleur châtaigne couvrait ses épaules ; ses drapés flottaient élégamment au gré du vent. Legolas observait le guerrier avec une pointe de remords.

« J'étais tenté de vous envoyer également à l'eau, capitaine. L'occasion était si belle, mais les scrupules ont saisi mon cœur et ont arrêté mon bras » se lamenta t-il avec une amertume feinte qui amusa le soldat et l'enfant.

« Quel dommage, j'aurais bien aimé me mesurer à vous dans ce type d'exercice ! »

« N'envenimez pas mes regrets, Glorfindel… » rétorqua Legolas avec un rictus mutin. Il baissa ensuite le regard vers le plus jeune et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. « Bonjour Estel »

« Bonjour Legolas » dit le jeune dunedain en le détaillant.

Agenouillée sur un rocher plat avec lequel elle s'était aidée pour remonter, Nentiana essorait sa longue chevelure fauve avec une petite moue déçue.

« _Mae govannen brannon Glorfindel, mae govannen Caun Legolas_ » salua t-elle d'une petite voix, ne souhaitant pas se faire trop remarquer.

Les deux lui répondirent gentiment et Estel fut étonné que Legolas connaisse son prénom. Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers sa camarade. Nentiana lui répondit par un petit haussement de sourcils provocateur. _Que croyais-tu ?_ disait son regard condescendant. Estel se désintéressa aussitôt d'elle dès qu'il vit sa mère s'avancer vers lui. Il accourut la saluer et la félicita de l'avoir écouté. Dame Elendë le détrompa et lui fit savoir tout bas qu'elle était venue à son chevet au matin avant de partir. Inquiète qu'il puisse prendre froid, elle lui dit de retirer son haut et détacha sa propre cape grise pour la mettre sur ses épaules.

« Fin de l'interlude. Nous avons pris du retard » déclara le capitaine.

Trempés, les cheveux goutant, les enfants suivirent le groupe jusqu'à Rivendell. Estel marcha en compagnie de sa mère. La cloche du déjeuner sonna après qu'ils eurent grimpé les escaliers menant aux jardins surélevés, au-dessus de la berge escarpée de la rivière. Le signal était envoyé plus tard que d'habitude, car on les avait attendus. Le garçon réussit à se faufiler jusqu'à Legolas, qui baissa vers lui un regard bienveillant.

« Je vous vois en fin d'après-midi? Nous avons une leçon à reprendre » dit le prince.

Le visage du garçon s'illumina. Le prince lui avait libéré un créneau. Estel hocha vivement la tête et leurs routes se séparèrent sur le seuil de la Grande Salle, car Estel devait avant toute chose aller enfiler de nouveaux habits. La fin d'après-midi était un moment qui l'arrangeait, car le dunedain devait étudier des textes Quenya avec Meneldil juste après manger. Un festin les attendait, mais tous n'en profitèrent que raisonnablement en raison de l'heure un peu tardive, qui les avait rapproché du dîner.

Durant ses leçons, Estel se sentit comme un cheval contraint à marcher au pas dans une plaine verte s'étendant à perte de vue. Dès qu'il fut congédié, un lourd sentiment de liberté l'envahit et il galopa vers la sortie.

Sous un portique, assis sur un banc de pierre blanche en compagnie du magicien, Elrond vit le jeune garçon passer devant comme une flèche, et il ramena un regard exaspéré vers le visage amusé de Mithrandir qui répondit banalement, mais tout autant justement : "La jeunesse...". Estel ralentit l'allure juste avant l'entrée de l'armurerie, afin de ne pas paraître trop hâtif en arrivant. Lorsqu'il entra, l'endroit était plutôt rempli et animé. Le départ au lendemain pour la guerre se faisait sentir. Ezeliem et Legolas n'étaient pas loin. Ils se faisaient face comme s'ils venaient de discuter, mais ils avaient tous les deux la tête tournée vers lui.

« Quelle rapidité. Étiez-vous poursuivi par les foudres de votre père ? » demanda alors Legolas avec amusement.

Estel fut si exaspéré contre lui-même qu'il se retint de justesse de se claquer le front. Bien sûr que Legolas l'avait entendu courir, avec ses pas de troll ! Le garçon s'inclina légèrement, une main sur le cœur, et salua Ezeliem. Il réalisa que Legolas tenait son arc. Estel se rappela qu'il l'avait déposé là lui-même au matin, avant de partir avec Nentiana.

« Avez-vous oublié le carquois dans votre chambre ? » dit le prince.

Legolas l'y avait vu la veille.

« Non. Est-ce une faute grave si je l'ai égaré ? » mentit Estel en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le prince le jaugea une brève seconde sans se départir de son sourire léger, serein. Estel eut l'impression qu'il savait qu'il mentait, même s'il n'en dit rien.

« Non, ce n'est pas grave. J'en ai bien d'autres. Vous l'offrir est un destin que j'aurais préféré pour lui, mais tant pis » ajouta t-il en haussant légèrement les épaules avec une certaine nonchalance.

Il est vrai qu'Estel aurait préféré ce dénouement lui aussi, que le prince lui offre quelque chose. Mais la bêtise était faite. Aussi, rien ne prouvait que le blond ne cherchait pas à le faire culpabiliser en lui faisant croire qu'il avait commis un délit inutile contre un elfe de nature généreuse. Estel était sans doute peu sûr de lui, et encore crédule, mais il n'était pas tout à fait né de la dernière pluie.

« Je le retrouverai peut-être. Ou alors je vous trouverai un autre carquois avec le même nombre de flèches, et vous choisirez son destin : le garder ou me le rendre », répondit le garçon en inclinant la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire joueur.

Un éclat de malice illumina le regard du blond. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils, agréablement surpris par la répartie du petit. Pour un sindar qui avait l'éternité devant lui, et prenait son temps avec ses émotions, il réalisait qu'il lui avait fallu bien peu de temps pour apprécier de plus en plus la compagnie de l'enfant. Ils reprirent leur leçon là où elle avait été laissée la veille, et Estel eut l'impression que son niveau n'avait pas vraiment bougé. Son professeur le rassura sur ce point et se montra très patient avec lui. Un soupir dépité s'échappa des lèvres d'Estel quand la cloche du dîner retentit.

Il fut au moins soulagé d'apprendre pendant le repas que les soldats et Elrond se rendraient tous à la salle du Feu pour écouter les chants, car ils étaient en l'honneur de leur départ au lendemain matin. Estel était curieux d'entendre la voix de Legolas. Elle était déjà si belle quand il parlait… ! En arrivant dans la salle, il réussit à réquisitionner un siège assez proche du prince, un peu derrière. Il ne voyait qu'un peu le côté de son visage, mais le prince lui présentait parfois son profil quand il échangeait des mots avec son voisin. Bien sûr, dès qu'un elfe chantait, Legolas avait un silence respectueux et appréciateur. Les pauvres oreilles d'humain d'Estel ne s'étaient jamais familiarisées aux chants magnifiques résonnant entre ces murs. Seul le feu de la cheminé éclairait la salle et l'ambiance tamisée rendait déjà ses paupières lourdes, puis tout son corps. Il fut d'ailleurs si lourd qu'il sentit son esprit s'échapper au-delà.

Estel vogua sur les paroles et il fit un voyage étrange qui l'amena dans une forêt aux arbres hauts et anciens. Attiré par la lumière de l'orée des bois, et le bruit de la mer accompagnant les chants en arrière-fonds, Estel s'avança. En quittant les arbres, il réalisa qu'il était sur une falaise haute. La mer calme jouait tout en bas contre son pied de roche. L'infini s'étendait devant lui tandis que l'horizon du ciel se confondait avec celui de l'eau. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un court instant, en même temps que le chant elfique. Un court silence suivi, avant qu'un autre chant ne survienne. La voix était différente, enchanteresse, et ce fut le plus beau son que l'enfant n'avait jamais entendu. Estel se retourna. Il aperçut une silhouette assise au creux d'un chêne. C'était le prince Legolas. Il avait les yeux clos et un petit sourire serein sur les lèvres. Ses mains reposaient au sol, et l'une d'elles avait la paume tournée vers le ciel. Estel s'approcha. Il s'accroupit près de lui et glissa sa petite main dans la sienne. Le léger sourire du prince se renforça subrepticement et il resta ainsi un long moment. Leur être était bercé par le son lointain du chant elfique, du vent, et de l'eau. Puis, le prince murmura des paroles que l'enfant n'entendit pas, et il révéla ses yeux azur en ouvrant les paupières. Le chant cessa. Lentement, Legolas se leva. Il dit : « Je reviens » et sa main lâcha celle d'Estel. L'elfe fit volte face et partit dans les bois. Le garçon voulut lui dire d'attendre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses jambes étaient plantées dans le sol, lourdes comme des enclumes. Il souleva difficilement un pied, puis l'autre, dans un silence presque inquiétant, car il n'y avait pas de vent et même la mer s'était tue. Il lui fallut plusieurs pas, d'une tonne chacun, avant de réussir à trottiner, alors que le prince s'éloignait entre les arbres et disparaissait dans l'ombre. Estel l'appela en le poursuivant.

Les poèmes s'étaient clôturés par le chant du prince, qui avait émerveillé l'assemblée. Les elfes restèrent assis un instant comme si la voix de Legolas résonnait encore dans le silence. Les plus téméraires furent les premiers levés. Pour sa part, Elrond tourna la tête vers son fils adoptif qui s'était assoupi, avachi dans son siège sous le regard aimant de sa mère.

« Cela lui arrive à chaque fois » commenta Elrond avec air ennuyé, bien qu'un certain attendrissement perçait son regard gris.

Gilraen lui adressa un sourire, tandis que le petit air coquin de Nentiana sous-entendait clairement "Je ne vous le fais pas dire".

« Une âme bienveillante peut-elle l'amener à son lit ? » demanda ensuite Gilraen en jetant quelques regards autour.

Legolas laissa échapper un souffle amusé, point contrarié le moins du monde que l'enfant ne l'eut pas écouté. Il s'approcha d'Estel et se pencha vers son corps. Après avoir passé un bras derrière son dos et un autre derrière ses jambes, il le porta contre lui.

« Je m'en occupe », dit le prince, et Gilraen entrouvrit les lèvres de surprise. « C'est sur mon chemin. »

Elrond apprécia le geste d'un hochement de tête. Après un échange de vœux de nuit douce et reposante, Legolas emporta le fils d'Arathorn avec lui. Instinctivement, l'enfant se blottit contre le corps qui le portait, enivré par cette douce odeur de bois de santal, à la pointe de fruits sauvages. Dans son rêve, il courait encore, mais il n'avait plus peur, et il n'avait plus mal.

Mais quand le froid de l'éloignement l'envahit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Il était allongé dans son lit et l'ombre de Legolas se redressait. Par reflexe, le garçon saisit sa main. Il eut l'impression de l'avoir finalement rattrapé et soupira de soulagement.

« Il faut dormir Estel », murmura l'elfe.

Legolas serra un peu ses doigts et se pencha de nouveau vers lui en lui fredonnant un air doux, dans sa langue si belle, qui l'envoya aussitôt dans des limbes sans songe. Il est vrai qu'il fallait se reposer. Estel avait dormi moins de trois heures la veille. II était désormais minuit passé. Son corps était exténué, et furieux contre lui d'être ainsi négligé, si bien que la matinée était un peu trop avancée quand ses paupières lourdes s'ouvrirent. Instinctivement, il se serait rendormi. C'est la peur qui le tira du lit et il chuta presque en s'extirpant des draps. L'enfant claudiqua malhabilement jusqu'à sa fenêtre où il s'accrocha à moitié au rideau, et fut frappé d'effroi en voyant que les troupes d'Elrond avait quitté Imladris. La cour d'accueil était vide et il distinguait à peine les chevaux en route, à l'allure de trot ! Estel fit un tour sur lui-même, comme s'il cherchait en lui ce qu'il fallait faire. Il n'avait pas dit au revoir au prince. Quand le reverrait-il ? Dans des années, certainement, ou même jamais ! L'homme serait sous la tombe quand, depuis sa belle demeure au nord de la Forêt Noire, l'elfe se dirait peut-être : « Mais au fait, qu'est-devenu le garçon qui s'appelait Estel ? J'espère que sa vie fut longue et heureuse ». Le dunedain quitta sa chambre telle une tempête et s'élança au dehors.

« Prince Legolas ! »

A quelques kilomètres de là, le sindar redressa la tête. Son regard s'empreignit de tristesse et de regret. Une ombre voila le bleu de ses yeux. Sentant le changement d'humeur de l'elfe, le cheval qu'il montait à cru agita légèrement sa crinière. Legolas flatta son encolure pour le rassurer. Glorfindel, en tête de marche, tourna la tête pour regarder derrière les troupes. Il vit distinctement le petit garçon dévaler les marches suspendues et se dirigier vers la cour. Ils étaient beaucoup trop loin pour être rattrapés, ou pour que le prince fasse demi-tour. Legolas figurait parmi les premier cavaliers. La route était longue, le temps pressait, et il fallait économiser l'effort des chevaux.

« Il devait bien se douter que l'on partirait à l'aube ! » dit Elladan, à côté de Legolas. « Et même pour un enfant, il dort excessivement, je l'ai toujours dit. »

Legolas aurait dû lui dire au revoir, mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur à le réveiller. Son ouïe extrêmement développée percevait, derrière les bruits de cascade et le souffle du vent, les appels d'Estel.

« Legolas ! Vous n'avez pas dit au revoir ! » Estel toussa un sanglot. L'elfe n'osait pas se retourner. Il était presque tétanisé tant son cœur se serrait de peine. « Prince Legolas, je vous dois un carquois et trente flèches, attendez ! »

« Estel, assez ! Tu n'es même pas chaussé ! Cesse ce raffut et rentre immédiatement ! » gronda la voix d'Elrond.

Le silence revint. Les derniers elfes de la marche, les plus visibles aux yeux de l'humain, se retournèrent et portèrent la main au coeur pour lui faire un signe d'au revoir, sans ralentir le trot.

« _Namárië, Estel_ » chuchota Legolas, la main aussi sur le coeur.

* * *

*Dans le film, seule la couleur des yeux de Legolas change – bleu, gris, et même noir au moment où il perd espoir au gouffre de Helm. Toutefois, dans le livre, il me semble que c'est son corps entier qui est caméléon.

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis (même négatif ou mitigé, du moment que j'en tire quelques enseignements :D), cela fait toujours plaisir. Et à bientôt !_


End file.
